


live in the now

by gay_as_heck



Series: Sea Devil Week 2015 Ficlets [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Italian Mafia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Cruella is married to a powerful mob boss, Ursula is working for a rival gang, and the two meet and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	live in the now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [Sea Devil Week 2015](http://seadevil-week.tumblr.com/post/125168154596/votes-are-in-heres-the-schedule-for-the-week).  
> [Tumblr post](http://gayasheck.co.vu/post/125620460158/sea-devil-week-day-1-mafiacrime-1940s).

“Darling?”

“Mmm?”

“Run away with me.”

Ursula laughed, her curls bouncing around her shoulders as the rusty springs of her bed creaked.

“My dearest Cruella,” she sighed as she stroked her lover’s hair gently, “even if we were to get away somehow, your husband would have us both killed.”

“I’ve money!” Cruella said stubbornly. “We could go anywhere you like, Cancún, or Paris, Nairobi, Seoul.”

“The heat of any of those cities would kill you in an instant, especially if you insist on wearing that ridiculous fur coat of yours.”

“There’s no need to be rude, darling.”

“Forgive me, my love.” Ursula pressed a kiss to Cruella’s neck, grinning when she shuddered at the slight touch.

“If I could run away with anyone, it would be with you,” Ursula added, almost as an afterthought.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Cruella replied lazily, snaking her hand downwards between Ursula’s thighs.

“I think it’s time to continue where we left off, for now.”


End file.
